


The Right In The Wrong

by Ackasi



Category: GTA! AU - Fandom, RT/AH, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC Au, GTA, M/M, Murder, Praying(sorta), Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This heist was supposed to be simple. That’s what Jeremy thought at least. Get the money, lose the cops, drive to the next store.  This is normal procedure for the crew. Jeremy knows this, no matter how crazy robbing all twenty convenient stores in Los Santos may be is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right In The Wrong

This heist was supposed to be simple. That’s what Jeremy thought at least. Get the money, lose the cops, drive to the next store. This is normal procedure for the crew. Jeremy knows this, no matter how crazy robbing all twenty convenient stores in Los Santos may be is normal.

The teams were simple, Gavin, Michael and Matt were team one, Geoff, Jack, and Lindsay were team two, and Ryan and him we’re team three. They were without a third person, not wanting to endanger any more of the B-Team. Ryan and Jeremy knew they were enough to take on five stores, all liquor of course. 

This was the last store on their list. The two simply said fuck it, running in pointing their guns at the poor unsuspecting clerk. It took a matter of seconds for the money to be handed over, the clerk being shot dead, and the police already coming up their asses.

Taking cover behind any car worked, the two leaning back to back crouched against a black minivan, shooting each cop that tried to get a shot in. No later, the sound of chopper blades and multiple sirens filled the air, and it wasn’t long until a grenade was thrown their way. They ran, Ryan taking quick cover, while Jeremy, without realizing, stood at full height, shooting everything he could. 

Ryan was attentive. In the short time Jeremy moved up to the big leagues he noticed a lot about the man. He hated the pizza in Los Santos, he has a violent Fallout obsession, and he’s a self-sacrificing little shit. Ryan saw this before, taking grazes for Gavin and Geoff, taking stab wounds for Michael, jumping in front of a fucking moving motorcycle for Matt, Ryan understood the issue. Jeremy was attached, he cared, he knew that being in a crew was like being in a family, and he truly wanted to protect them. 

Jeremy was taking bullets and grazes, this was expected. When Ryan stood up and started shooting as well. They stood like trees, shooting everything and everything that got in their way. When Ryan saw an LSPD sniper on the roof, with him pointed right at Jeremy’s chest, he jumped. 

Jeremy heard the shot. He watched the bullet rip into Ryan’s stomach. He didn’t feel, he didn’t emote, he just grabbed Ryan’s mini gun and fired away.   
It took minuets to clear every cop in the area. He heard sirens in the distance and he had to act fast. Why carrying someone double his size was a good idea he didn’t know, but that idea didn’t cross his mind when he sprinted to the nearest safe house in the shitty desert terrain with Ryan in tow.

He busted in, causing several guns to be pointed his was. When Geoff and Caleb saw a blood covered Jeremy and a bleeding out Vagabond, they ran their way.  
Jeremy sat outside the “operating room” holding his cross tight. Praying wasn’t normal in his business, but he did anyways. This was his fault after all. Ryan jumped in front of the fucking shot. Jeremy Dooley could have gotten shot. The Vagabond shouldn’t have been the one.

When Caleb, Jack, and Lindsay stepped out of the room, Caleb signaled for him to stand up.

“Geoff told me to let you see him, he’s asleep and in pain, press the button if ANYTHING happens.”

Jeremy nodded slowly, sulking to the doorway and opening it quietly. He stared at Ryan, looking at his body covered in bandages and tubes made him want to vomit, yet he sat down in the chair right next to the bed, pulling it close. He didn’t look peaceful sleeping, he looked distraught, and the darkness under his eyes gave him hints of sorrow. 

Jeremy refused to leave him alone. And as the night when on, starting at his silent body, Jeremy lightly remembers grabbing Ryan’s hand, mumbling ever so quietly,

“I don’t want to be the reason you die….I love you Rye, don’t fucking die.”

Jeremy woke up early to a squeeze of the hand. He pulled his head off the side rail of the hospital type bed, looking at Ryan with open, tired eyes. 

“R-Ryan!” 

“Hey J..”

Jeremy was breathing heavily, looking down at his hand, he tried to pull away.

“Don’t, you’re warm.”  
“Ryan… You almost died Ryan…Why in the hell would you jump in front of that fucking shot!”

Ryan smiled weakly, squeezing Jeremy’s hand.

“You’re a s-self-sacrificing bitch, I used to do the same thing J. I didn’t want to lose someone who cared so much.”

Jeremy looked shocked, hearing those words, tears brimmed his eyes and started to run down his cheeks.

“You d-didn’t have to almost die for me, I’m expendable Ryan…You’re not.”

“No Jeremy, that’s not true at all. I heard what you said. You’re just as important.”

Jeremy stared at his hand holding Ryan’s, stared at his weak smile, feeling the tears on his cheeks, he knew, in a fucked up way, everything turned out right.

“I love you Rye.”

“I love you too J.”

“Also, don’t be a sacrificing little shit for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a CAH game with @FAHCheadcanons


End file.
